User talk:Waddle D33
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Powder Game" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 22:06, August 24, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Wave When i enter on this wiki, i thought the wave is a water wave.This name have risk to confuse.The poisoner 22:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) You You are Ludicrine because you make on one:Oops, wrong accound!See you message on ludicrine!The poisoner 00:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Not signature message I thigh that not a rule that not sign message because:I make that also.That not a rule!The poisoner 12:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Speddos Pushed It He's commited more crimes and text violence so he should be DELETED. 02:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats Right. Sky Hawks 02:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons, Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo Items, and Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes. Speddos could also put crimes on that. Sky Hawks 03:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :More crimes? All right! I'll begin adding to his (already massive) list! Thanks, I thought he'd ran away and wouldn't be a problem anymore... >_> [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : :He is currently banned for 2 weeks. 23:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we DID try to warn him... Oh well. :P I have a feeling that he/she/WTF will return when the ban is lifted though... hopefully the unnecessary attacks on Happyman2341 will not continue. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :His time is unfortunately up now. Sky Hawks 02:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You only crime. ...(BIP)WHY PUT A CANDIDATE FOR DELETION IN POWDER GAME COMMUNOTY???????????????????????????(BIP)...The poisoner 01:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It is UNESSECARY! And I TOLD you to CONTROL YOUR FREAKING MCDONALDS temper! 02:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ALL DONT KNOW WHY IS UNNESSECARY!IMAGINE IF YOU SEARCH IT!THIS IS 100% Nessecary.(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)!IVAN247, INGORE THIS 2.The poisoner 16:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) What happens if you search it? 17:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Poisonshot is talking about Category:Powder Game community. I want that category nuked, but Poisonshot is protecting it for some reason. Whatever that reason may be, I am not sure. If you don't know whose side to choose, see the respective category's talk page. It has both of our arguments... I think. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ludicrine AREALDY posted a unsinged comment.The poisoner 19:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Is in:Ideas I Might for next Year.The poisoner 19:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I excuse me for all, sorry.The poisoner 22:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I excuse me for all, I verry too sorry.The poisoner 22:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I ultra sad.The poisoner 22:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) One of my unsecary crimes Is just Fix.Just say.The poisoner 23:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing my talk page? I looked up the history and I found you had edited my talk page with things like "DISGREGARD THAT" and etc.... Err....Any reason why? Just curious, because my chat isn't letting me know of it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 20:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, it just never showed me I got a message when you did it. Oh well. Just wonderin' :P DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 21:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Because The icon promise that he never got smaller. 00:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) PROMISED?! STOP JOKING! 00:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Speddos the pusher! Add a warning about not seeing fan-art and not uploading pictures for speddos because he could make a crime photo. Sky Hawks 02:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) But that is if he does one more crime. Sky Hawks 05:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I want him to be blocked from editing my Talk Page because I don`t want his St%pid messages. Sky Hawks 06:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) That % sign I blocked a sware word I did for safety. Sky Hawks 06:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aggreed I agree the message you gave me. Sky Hawks 05:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Speddos the Criminal Look at his picture on fan-art he says he thinks everyone sucks too especially Happyman2341 and I had enough with Speddos.Sky Hawks 04:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Also he Isn't banned yet. Sky Hawks 19:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Speddos made another sock puppet and said he wants to slice peoples throats and Ivan 247's... . Sky Hawks 04:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I want Ivan247 to ban any username with speddo in it. Sky Hawks 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) About Speddos He might not be a kid so I can't call him a kid. Sky Hawks 23:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos could take off the s in the end of Speddos so Ivan247 should ban any Username with Speddo in it. Speddo, Speddos about the same look. Sky Hawks 23:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re;Bribery Yup. The idiot wants me to say my hospital isn't official (In case you're having trouble understanding him). I blatantly refused him, naturally, and gave him a respone he probably wasn't expecting. Oh, and Ludicrine helped too. He's a real pal, y'know? :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That guy can't stop whining like a 3-year old kid. 20:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You can make one.You have the permission. 21:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) And no, I founded the better than better solution! 11:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Submarine Shrine Boss They is very not weak.This is a megaboss, the 2nd enemy with the most life, and one of the hardest enemy. 15:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What Poisonidiot did He is the reason Ludicrine gave himself the Self Ban. Poisonshot is still unable to be talked too, and he's continuing to be completely ignorant of any and all problems he is causing. As a result, Ludicrine left because of it. No one likes him now. Good. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, the biggest problem is 'SR123!!!!!!!!! HOLY **** '(ok im going crazy...). Poisonshot is only a small part of the problem, it is not completly his fault so DMS, run to SR123 instead. PS even wanted LD back and i don't think SR123 would want him back. Samuel17 03:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Help! DMSwordmaster thought it's only me!But it mostly SR123.Please calm it.They is really too angry(he will name me with big chance Idiotsh*t!).User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) >:C I'm WELL above that idiot SR123. Just sayin'. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Wiki Beet the Vandel Buster Wiki... why do you think it is completely overrun by vandals? I know, I know, random message. 01:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC)